1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a three-dimensional memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a memory device capable of storing data. Recently, a three-dimensional (3D) memory device has been suggested for high integration of the semiconductor device.
The 3D memory device includes memory cells three-dimensionally arranged on a substrate. The memory cells may be serially connected to each other and coupled to a single memory string through a channel layer.
In a conventional method of forming the 3D memory device, sacrificial insulating layers are replaced with gate material layers. The process of replacing the sacrificial insulating layers with the gate material layers may cause various process defects, thereby degrading reliability of the 3D memory device.